1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, more particularly, to a versatile rework/prototype and repair machine for surface mounted and conventional leaded components attached to PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit board rework apparatus employing hot air soldering/desoldering is generally known in the art, for example, as shown in Koltuniak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,388 assigned to Eldon Industries, Inc., Inglewood, Calif. Such apparatus has exhibited considerable commercial success attributable to its unique combination of features and flexible operation.
Koltuniack et al. disclose a preferred embodiment employing knobs providing for horizontal Y direction and vertical Z direction adjustment of the gas delivery head. Horizontal X positioning of the PCB with respect to the gas delivery head is accomplished in the preferred embodiment by mounting the PCB on a slidable rod which may be fixed in position by turning a knurled knob.
While apparatus configured according to Koltuniack et al. has attained considerable commercial success attributable to its unique features and flexible operation, it has occurred to the inventors that such apparatus could be improved both in convenience and ease of operation, while at the same time reducing its cost.